Phantom of the Darkness: The Angel in Hell
by sammyqueen
Summary: Christine is a young college student suffering from a reoccuring nightmare, in a desperate attempt for sanity she turns to new tech. so she can finally face her past and the man who haunts her dreams WARNING: modern no music
1. Chp1: Dreams of Darkness

**Phantom of the Darkness**

**The Angel in Hell**

**The dream was always the same. Darkness hung around like a thick blanket subduing any flame or ray that ever dare penetrate a span of shadows as large as the one that haunted Christine's soul; and some where in the abyss of darkness someone watched her. **

**The dream had started after her mother's death and continued to haunt her to this day. As she became older the dream seemed more real and less of a childhood fear. **

**She had analyzed it over and over again in her mind; it consumed her thoughts even now as she rolled on to her side to glance at the clock. 2:30 flashed agonizingly. **

**Why she moaned and threw a pillow at the wall. Going to a university had been her mothers dieing wish for Christine, 10 years had passed since her mother's death and the threat of letting her down had not wavered.**

**Christine's 21 birthday was just around the corner, yet other thoughts weighed heavily on her mind. Though the dream had always been the same there seemed to be a growing feeling of desperation in the darkness, in the shadows things were not as they seemed.**

**The sound of the house settling brought Christine back to reality. Tomorrow was a world away from her thoughts but tomorrow had turned into today and today was a force to be reckoned with. **

**Cars streamed passed the ocean of bodies outside the many lecture halls of the university, however no one quite noticed as Christine slipped past and into one of the many modern buildings of the university. There was no warmth in the modern facility that housed the psychology department, wall-to-wall glass and steel rails held together a shell of reflective and deceiving surfaces. **

**This building was a house of mirrors that few dare stray into at night. It was a rumor among the students that this had been the precise atmosphere that the university wanted to spook their undergrads into switching majors.**

**The psychiatric department had gained its prestige through some of their students who hit it big in the self-help and "new" wave era, a label the university boasted and the staff shunned. The professors, however, had enforced a standard of dedication to their work that had created and instant reputation beyond that of the universities shallow history of quick gimmicks and vain appearances.**

**Christine was easily in the top of her class and on the way to success. Her professors had been impressed by her knowledge and quick mind, which easily had set her apart from the rest of the mindless drones that plopped in to the many chairs of their lecture halls looking for a resume booster. **

**Christine had a natural drive to succeed. Focus she told herself everyday, focus is they key to life, but lately her life seemed anything but focused. **

**Christine climbed the towering steps to the top row of the lecture hall and sat down silently reflecting on her torrent of thoughts. **

"**Ruff night," a familiar voice said from beside her.**

"**Meg, when isn't it?" her voice was light and playful but Christine's exhaustion was apparent. **

**Meg knew her friend far to well to know that Christine had gotten no sleep the previous night. The tell tale signs of sleep deprivation wore at the delicate skin beneath her green eyes, and Christine's mass of dark curls fell heavily on her shoulders making her face seem even more pale than usual. "Christine! You need to take a break, have you gotten any sleep…..at all?" **

"**Meg, finals are coming up.**

**After finals I will rest the entire winter break, but until then I have got to keep going on like this." **

"**Is it the dream?" Meg said seriously. **

**Christine's silence was enough of an answer. "Chris" Meg said sympathetically. **

**The lecture started and everyone's focus turned to their teacher.**

**Raoul Emerson was a legend in his own right; he had hit it big young and at the age of 31 landed a highly coveted position at the university. His brilliant mind was matched by an abundance of charm that made him a favorite with the young ladies of the campus.**

"**Christine, did you ever notice the way he stares at you?" Meg said as the class was letting out. **

"**What no" she said modestly. The truth was she had noticed and had become mildly alarmed by the growing tension between herself and her crafty professor. **

**By his second year Mr. Emerson had already earned himself a reputation on campus; one that Christine thought was unprofessional and rather childish. She did, however, respect his opinion and guidance as a tutor and wasn't surprised at all when he pulled her aside as she was leaving. **

"**Miss. Daae, a word please." He gently grabbed her elbow and steered her to his desk. "I was wondering if you have had any breakthroughs with your," he paused for a moment, trying to find the right word, "condition?" **

**Christine shook her head. "You look so beat" Raoul said kindly and tried to touch her face. **

**Christine gave a weak smile, "it's the Insomnia. All I see when I close my eyes is darkness, rest doesn't come just the same dream over and over again." **

**There was silence between them for a moment and then Raoul began to speak in hushed tones. "Look the psych and Health Care department has an on going study with Sleep Deprivation, Insomnia and Sleep Apnea. I Think you should seriously think about stopping by over break. After finals the campus will thin out and a lot of us will still be here with some of our," he stopped for a moment as if he were about to say something else "with our individuals, we'll be here with our individuals monitoring and analyzing data."**

"**Well thanks I'll look into it," she said increasing the distance between her young professor and heading for the door.**

"**We can make arrangements after your final on Thursday" Christine smiled over her shoulder and waved, then joined an eager Meg in the hallway. **

"**Well" she said as the door shut close to there classroom and the two walked down the hallway of twisted and warped glass. "He wants to help" Christine said. **

"**Yeah help you out of your clothes" Meg said with such boisterous laughter that even Christine was shocked at her friends outburst and gave her a quick and friendly push into the wall.**

"**Meg you are not well," she said as they exited the building and made their way to the library to finish their final papers for Emerson's class.**

**Christine sat at one of the many tables in the library, her paper was basically done, she had come mostly for Meg's sake, but her friend had been long absent from the table.**

**Christine got up and returned one of the books to the shelf and saw her friend Meg talking with a handsome stranger. Christine rolled her eyes; Meg was the campus sweetheart. Guys naturally worshiped the ground she walked on, Christine made a face at her as she passed and Meg tried to cover her laughter with a cough. **

**Christine felt so exhausted it suddenly became hard to walk, her legs felt like lead and her head began to swim. She sat back down and cradled her head in her palms. She closed her eyes tightly and gave in to the overbearing weight of exhaustion that fell over her. **

**It was dark, and quiet; and for once Christine felt a silent piece. Her thoughts floated back and forth until she finally was sleeping. The room was black, no light crept in and there was a soft humming noise, the sound gently swayed her into a deeper slumber, there was nothing all-round her. The hum turned to the soft sound of water churning and that's when it happened. The dream became a familiar nightmare. **

**Images flashed in front of her at a frightening speed until she thought her mind was going to explode, there was a roar and she felt the silent stranger coming toward her at a startling speed. Her eyes shot open and Christine realized she was screaming. **

**Meg shook her softly, "Christine, Christine she said softly" Christine grabbed her books and shoved them hastily into her bag.**

"**Why? Meg," she said angrily, "why did you let me sleep!" **

"**Christine you looked so peaceful and I knew you needed the rest" the people were looking at her as if she were insane, if she thought sanely. She most definitely was not sane.**

**Why did the dream have to have such an affect on her, there was such desperation and isolation within it. It felt as if all the air in her lungs had been pressed out and stolen from her. She panted deeply as her heart rate slowed down.**

"**Can we go?" Meg shook her head. "How long was I out?"**

"**An hour or so," Meg said sorrowfully," maybe you should take Emerson's help Christine," she said placing her hand gently on her friends shoulder. **

**Christine nodded she would take any help, she was tired of being afraid of nothing, tired of these dreams of darkness.**


	2. Chp2: The Walk Through

**Chapter 2: The Walk through**

**Christine sat in the empty classroom of Raoul Emerson. Raoul was busy talking with a few of his students as they left. He stood by the door engaged in friendly banter. He looked over his shoulder and saw Christine waiting in the empty lecture hall and said his goodbyes. **

**Christine was a rare creature. Her delicate beauty was matched by her wit. There was something about her that Raoul found abnormally attractive. He shut the door and slowly took the step to the back row where Christine was still seated. Her head was bent and she was reading a book, she did not see him approach.**

"**So Ms. Christine I see you have stuck around" she smiled faintly. **

"**Yes, Emerson I wanted to take you up on your offer" she slid her books into her bag. **

"**You can call me Raoul," he said softly and what she figured he thought was attractively. He saw that she was not playing games with him right now and slipped into his business mode. "So, have you tried correcting you lifestyle?" **

**Christine rose a single eyebrow at him "Mr. Emerson, I have to muster the strength to blink. I have tried everything believe me. I have stopped partying. I drink nothing but water. I exercise daily. Everything anything I have tried it. When I was younger it, it never affected me this way. There was always darkness, but now there is something more." She looked at him pleadingly. "I can't go on this way, Mr. Emerson. I just can't"**

"**I understand," he said. "From what you have told me before I think I can help you. At the lab we are using experimental techniques, we have actually designed a program to monitor and control your sleeping patterns." **

**She looked at him confused. **

"**Essentially it comes down to your mind is a database, it is full of random information, and memories. Imagine if you could enter this database as if it were just another computer." **

**Christine laughed at him; he had to be joking.**

"**I'm talking about navigating your own mind, Christine." He saw he was getting ahead of himself. "When can you come to the lab?"**

"**Umm, well," there was something untrustworthy about him still. She was afraid to say yes but knew she had no other options. "This is my final class"**

"**Excellent" he said and stood up. "Meet me in the D wing at seven, dress comfortably." Before she could say no he got up and left her alone in the classroom.**

"**Are you sure you don't want to come home with me Christine, my mom will be so disappointed" Meg stood in front of the door. **

"**Meg, I really have to do this. I can just feel my body slowly giving out." **

**Meg pulled her friend in for a hug "I understand, I am going to miss you that's all, just be careful the campus isn't always a safe place to be. They are still looking for that senior."**

**Christine laughed, "Meg, I swear you are obsessed when it comes to things like this." **

**Her friend smiled, "forgive me for caring" she said as Christine opened the door. "I can give you a ride to the psych-building if you want" "Okay" she said and stepped into Meg's car. **

**Outside the air was chilly; Christine pulled her sweatshirt around her tighter as Meg drove away, and out of sight. The lights in the building were turned down low. Christine felt the cold steel sear into her flesh as she gripped the handle and pulled the door open. She was confronted with a welcoming blast of warm air. The door rattled shut behind her and she couldn't help but jump.**

**During the day this place was scary, but at night it was terrifying. Christine walked down the main hall, her reflection bounced of the triangular spans of architecture, she caught her reflection every once and a while and jumped. She reached the end of the hall where there was a vast opening. She was standing in the C wing. She took the spiral staircase down into the lower level if the building. It was much darker below her, she held the steel rail tightly, a mixture of exhaustion and fear washed over her. **

**She was almost there. She reached the floor finally and made a sharp right into an empty hallway lined with doors. At the end of the hall a door was open and light shined softly on the metallic floor. She thought she heard a voice so she called out. "Mr. Emerson?" There was no answer "Raoul?"**

**"Right here," a voice said. She turned around and Raoul was standing next to her in a lab coat.**

"**I thought you were…."She cut herself off and took another step towards the open door.**

**Raoul stepped in front of her. "This way" he said pointing behind her. Christine looked over her shoulder one last time before following Raoul down a hallway she had never entered before. There was a glass door and a security pad. Above the door a sign read: no entrance beyond this point with out security passes.**

**Raoul placed a pass around her neck, perhaps leaning in closer than necessary. "Consider yourself special."**

**She smiled, "thanks." The door slid open and Raoul took her through a few more doors until they reached the end of the hall.**

"**At last here we are" he opened a door and held it for her. Christine could see small glass rooms with beds in them. "As you see those are the beds," he grabbed her hand and gave her a quick tour; right behind us is the control room, where we monitor all the rooms. That is Andre," he said pointing to a slightly chubby dark haired man with a small mustache. **

**The man nodded appreciatively and sipped his coffee. "You are the only subject we have here tonight, tomorrow Tom will be in room b. let me show you to your room and then I can explain what we can do for you." He opened the glass door to space c. He sat down in the chair and motioned for her to sit on the bed.**

"**As you can see this wall here is glass, that way we can see if you are in any distress. Christine you have a unique opportunity here, but you have to realize we are dealing with highly experimental equipment here".**

**Andre came in the room with a clipboard in hand. "Before we can go any further here I need you to sign this waver" **

**Christine put her hand out. "I haven't agreed to anything yet, why don't you explain what we are going to do first" **

**Raoul smiled, "ok. We are going to implant a small chip into the back of your neck" Christine stood up quickly, "Christine just let me finish" she sat down on the bed. "It is very tiny, just a simple shot and it's in place. It will help us upload certain information to the computer. It's away to keep track of you. You however will sleep" **

**Christine let out a skeptical laugh. "Christine you have to give it a try before you make any judgment. You will sleep threw the night and when you wake up you probably won't remember what you dreamt. We will take the information we gather and then try to find out what is happening in your mind. We will analyze your results and then create a way to help you" **

"**So you want to implant a microchip into my neck?"**

"**Christine it doesn't hurt and after two weeks it dissolves," Andre interjected.**

"**And you're sure that this is not hazardous?"**

"**The microchip is not experimental by any means; we are just using it in a new way. Pioneering a new process of analyzing the dream cycle," Raoul added.**

"**It won't hurt?" **

"**Not at all," the men said in unison. **

**Christine grabbed the clipboard and signed her name. "God save me," She said as Andre wheeled in a small tray with two syringes.**

**Raoul took her blood pressure and then stuck a bunch of adhesive pads to her arm and forehead that were connected to wires leading to a machine beside the bed. "This monitors your heart rate and brainwaves". **

**Andre came back with gloves on; ominously leaning on the cart he had previously rolled in, "now for the fun part" he said and Christine indulged him with a sarcastic laugh. **


	3. Chp3: Logging On

_Sammy says: Ok so I just Quickly uploaded this chapter I haven't Proofed it yet so it is going to be in pretty bad shape so bare with me here while I continue to work on it. :)_

_PS: Thank you for being so patient and waiting!_

**

* * *

Chapter 3: Logging On **

**There was a distant clinking, a slow trickle of sound that aroused Christine. She was awake but her eyes remained closed. Her limbs felt lighter and the signs of sleep deprivation seemed far far-away. She tried to remember what she dreamt; she closed her eyes tighter and thought hard. Nothing she couldn't remember anything. **

"**How's it going specimen c ?" a familiar voice asked. It was Raoul Emerson. **

**He sat across from her. He offered a cup of coffee and Christine declined. "That stuff will keep you awake."**

"**Well you don't have to worry about that now do you?" he said arrogantly. **

"**I feel so….rested. How long did I sleep?" she asked with a yawn. **

"**Four hours," Raoul said happily. "You have to keep in mind that the quality of sleep you are having isn't the greatest but it will help restart your system"**

"**I don't remember anything," she said puzzled. **

"**That's good isn't it?"**

**Christine felt apprehensive, "I don't know, I guess? I want to get better; not just forget Mr. Emerson"**

**Raoul smiled wickedly, "Baby-steps specimen c, baby-steps." **

**Christine spent a week sleeping in the lab. The exhaustion that had raped her strength was slowly going away. Christine didn't have to focus so hard to stay alert anymore, and easily listened to people talking without loosing her train of thought. There was no more fatigue after daily tasks. Things seemed perfect, yet every time she saw Raoul and André together in the room opposite of her she felt like some sort of test animal; it wasn't a nice feeling being probed and watched silently. **

**Raoul hadn't shared any information with her yet. Christine wasn't sure what was happening, her body told her that she was rested and well, but her mind was telling her that something wasn't right. She still hadn't remembered a thing from her slumber. The dream that haunted her had been a part of her life for so long it seemed strange to be without that silent void. **

"**Miss Daae" Raoul said putting down a clipboard and exiting one of the glass rooms that were occupied by other people. "I wanted to talk over some of our findings with you. Have you eaten yet?" **

"**No-"**

**He cut her off "perfect I know a great Italian place"**

**Christine was far from hungry but indulged Raoul for a quick dinner. She had gotten his message earlier about coming to the lab early and had hoped he was going to fill her in on her progress but a dinner invite had been far from her thoughts for the evenings plan.**

**Raoul was the first to speak, "Christine how have you been feeling" "great," she said with some enthusiasm.**

"**That's good," he said with a suave smile, "the tests indicate frequent REM cycles in your sleeping pattern. Do you know what REM is?" Christine smiled "Raoul you teach psyche you should know I know what that is," he gave her and indignant look. She rolled her eyes and explained "It stands for rapid eye movement" **

"**Brava. You are correct. I can't explain what is going on in your mind" he softly touched her temple, "I just don't understand it Christine. You brain activity is off the charts. It's as if you are awake. Yet I see you sleeping" Raoul's features hardened, "Christine Andre and I have decided you are past the observation stage."**

"**What are you talking about?"**

"**We aren't learning enough from your feedback. We have decided to log you into the system" **

"**Log me in?" Christine said with disgust, as if her mind was a toy to manipulate. **

"**Christine, we want to know what you are seeing and experiencing. This could help you confront your issues. I think that this dream was caused by a traumatic event. What if this was a problem that could be fixed with a snap of the fingers?"**

**Christine was shaken by Raoul's implications, she had guarded her past from everyone and now this man who she hardly knew and was just beginning to trust wanted to probe her deepest inner most fears; what was she suppose to say, sign me up?**

"**I can see I am asking too much. I merely had your best interest in mind" he withdrew from the conversation seemingly hurt. **

**Christine reached for his hand instinctively feeling sorry, "I'll do it"**

"**Thank you" he said and squeezed her hand gently, "you wont regret it" there was something in his eyes that made Christine wonder what she had just signed herself up for.**

**The lab was dark except for a few lights that were on in the control room. Raoul threw his jacket down excitedly. Andre walked in with a carton of Chinese food, "you guys are back early" he gave Raoul a strange look. **

**Christine smiled at him; "Andre it's your charm, I can't stay away" he gave her a sarcastic smirk and sat down at one of the seats. "So how does this work then?" Christine asked intrigued. **

**Raoul was busy shuffling papers but stopped to explain. "Well the microchip," he said while gently caressing the spot on the back of her neck, "is capable of so much more than we ever thought"**

**"You're logging her on" Andre asked worriedly.**

**Raoul ignored him and spoke to Christine instead "the technology is so advanced, Christine. It would be like navigating your own mind. Anything and everything you ever experienced or imagined can be accessed" **

**Christine was shocked, "I don't understand; this microchip does all that?"**

**"No, it's the human mind. The chip helps us to block certain memories, in your case the nightmares and night terrors. We can also help you confront these dreams in a safe way." Christine looked from the excited Raoul to the apprehensive Andre**

**"There are risks involved, though" Andre said interrupting Raoul's speech. **

**Raoul was angry with his associate, this was very apparent. "Minor risks, Christine. We have done this before and have only had one minor problem" Raoul shot Andre a menacing look and the man silenced. **

**What Raoul was describing seemed impossible; it seemed like an adventure that Christine was willing to take. "We will monitor your activity with the chip, think of it like a GPS but for your mind. We have designed a failsafe that will automatically return you to a safe zone, if you are in danger." **

**"I trust you," she said as he walked her to room c. She sat on the bed and he attached the pads to her forehead.**

**"I had a nice time at dinner" Raoul said while fumbling with the adhesive backing to one of the pads, "Christine I wont let anything bad happen to you" **

**"I know" she said pulling the covers back. **

**He sat beside her; "We aren't giving you any medication this time Christine. You will fall asleep on your own."**

**"Ok" she said sliding her feet under the crisp sheets. She looked into Raoul's eyes, the man she had come to known over the past week as a friend rather than a teacher. **

**He leaned for ward and gave her an awkward kiss on the forehead, "sweet dreams"**

**"I hope so," she said closing her eyes.**

**"Ok, I want you to think of a warm sandy beach," he said. "The waves are lightly lapping on the shores. Imagine the way the sand feels beneath your feet. The way the sun feels on your face. The smell, the sounds, everything is peaceful." Raoul looked over his shoulder to Andre who gave him thumbs up reluctantly. **

**"Search in your mind Christine, you are there." Christine's breathing was soft and slow, she was falling slowly, slipping into a deep unsettling slumber. She felt the dream, her nightmare, tugging at her unconscious mind but, she held on to the comforting scene that Raoul had painted for her.**

**She thought about the time her and Meg went to the Caribbean and drank cocktails on the beach. Suddenly she was there, Meg sitting beside her.**

**There were people on the beach, so many people. She looked at their faces, they were allfamiliar faces, it was as if her mind had filled in the blanks; Substituting the distant memory of a past event into a serene scene of familiarity. Christine let go and gave into the fantasy and left herself vulnerable, to the nightmare**


	4. Chp4: The Man and Manipulator

_Sammy says: WOW! Look at that an unprecedented double update! Just like the 3rd chapter this one isn't completely proofed but I wanted to get caught up on some posting. _

_PS: I love getting reviews five minutes after I post a chapter it makes me feel so loved! Thanks for the wonderful reviews don't be afraid to tell me I have used the wrong tense or spelt things funny or my personal favorite: that I have made up a new word. As you might have caught on I am terrible with grammar _

_PPS: I would just like to thank Belle. Belle thank you for getting me on the site today even if it was to read your poignant Beauty and the Beast fic, thanks for the motivation you're a great writer! Belle shares a joint account under the pen name: Black Roses Born, Everyone should check out her Beauty and the Beast fic

* * *

_

**Chapter 4: The man and manipulator**

**"Are we recording?" Raoul asked as he stepped into the small control room. **

**"Raoul, this is insane. You could damage this girls mind" Andre snapped.**

**"Andre she is a full grown woman, she made the decisions. She wants help." **

**"Not the kind of help you are offering her Mr. Emerson"**

**Raoul pushed him against the wall. "What are you saying Andre?" **

**"This isn't going to win your way into her good graces; she's to smart for that," Andre stuttered nervously.**

**Raoul crushed the smaller man under his weight but he continued to speak, "what about the risks?" he managed to choke out. **

**Raoul loosened his grip. "Erik was a mistake, he was unstable. Besides there is a failsafe. We have the failsafe now," He repeated more for himself than for the shaken Andre.**

**Andre sat down, and looked at the monitor, "She is loosing her hold on that memory" **

**"Make sure your ready to loop the first memory if she slips Andre," Raoul straightened his tie and hair in the mirror with a smug smile. Then he turned on his heel and headed for the door.**

**"Where are you going?" Andre asked confused.**

**"To put myself in her good graces," he said with a wicked smile.**

**

* * *

**

**There was a storm rolling in on the horizon, yet no one seemed to notice but Christine. Meg came back with more drinks. She was talking about a party that Christine vaguely remembered. **

**"The bartender is cute isn't he?" Meg remarked.**

**Christine looked over her shoulder; the man resembled Raoul. Christine looked back and the dark clouds were so low that the ocean looked like a murky pool of shadows eerily pulling up into black swells and then crashing down abruptly.**

**

* * *

**

**Andre was about to loop Christine's dream when he noticed a small disturbance. It was as if she wasn't alone in her dream anymore but someone was slowly fading in. **

**

* * *

**

**Christine thought about what Raoul had told her, she could navigate her own mind, she didn't need a sugarcoated memory. She could surely find a safe memory of her own. **

**Someone reached for her hand as the world in front of her slowly faded out. "Where are you going?" the Raoul look-a-like asked. **

**"Home" she said pulling away. **

**"Christine? Come and have a cocktail with the boys" Meg called. Christine took a step forward and closed her eyes. She was taking Control.**

**

* * *

**

**"We've lost her," Andre said, running into the room. Raoul was holding Christine and speaking into her ear softly. "Raoul we've lost her. She has jumped to another memory." Andre was disgusted at the scene before him.**

**"She will resurface give her a second." Raoul said, not in the least disturbed by his actions.**

**Andre ran back into the control room in a panic. Raoul locked the door.**

**

* * *

**

**Christine opened her eyes and felt the warm pressure of someone's lips on her neck. She tilted her head back as a pair of moist lips traced her jaw. Her body reacted in amazing ways. She reached out for the source in the darkness, parting her lips as a strong mouth crushed against hers, stealing her breath and her sane thoughts. **

**This wasn't a memory she thought, but rather a dream. She could not see the source of her great pleasure but rather felt his presence all around her. She searched for him in the darkness and was rewarded by the sensation of boundless pleasure. **

**She had control she remembered, "Let me see you," she said between breaths. There was a soft-light coming from the darkness until it spread its warmth across every surface. She looked into the dark eyes before hers and nearly gasped. "Raoul," she said with startling lucidity. **


	5. Chp 5: The Birth of a Monster

_Sammy says: Ok so these chapters are coming out very short so I will have the nextcouple of chapters up in the next hour. That's right we're looking at yet another double update. Thank god I have a few Chapters banked right:) Everyone must be wondering when Erik is going toshow up, my answer is soon some where in the vicinity of chapter eight, and believe me I can't wait to post those chapters :)_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: The Birth of a Monster**

**"You're sick, Raoul." Andre said with disgust, "you're preying on that woman's mind" **

**"You're just jealous you didn't think of it first," he said arrogantly. "What you're doing is wrong," Andre argued feebly. **

**"It's merely the power of suggestion Andre. Nothing more. Besides I just wanted to see if it would work. Just think of it as a side experiment" **

**"I'm pulling the plug", Andre said nervously.**

**"Andre do you want me to get angry?" The smaller man gulped nervously at his words. "I wont step into her thoughts anymore you have my word," he gave Andre a playful slap.**

**"And what good is that," Andre said softly as Raoul left the room. Andre knew that once was all that Raoul had needed to shake Christine. Playing with people's minds was a dangerous game and Raoul was treading through deep water, he had stepped inside her mind just for amusement. Andre had to warn her.**

**

* * *

**

**"So how were your dreams?" Raoul asked innocently.**

**"Very good" she said. A part of her dream flickered in her mind and she visibly reddened, "You were there", she said.**

**"I feel honored," he remarked and helped her take off the adhesive pads. "So you remember then?" Raoul asked. **

**"For the most part, a bit of it is still hazy but, I remember the-"Another part of her dream flickered and she felt her heart race, "the more vivid parts" she finished shakily. **

**"Well as long as we kept the bad ones out-"**

"**I felt it there," she interrupted distantly, "It was always there fighting with my memories." She closed her eyes and thought about the darkness that had tugged at her. "I think your right; I think I have to face it" **

**"Soon enough," Raoul said. "Do you want to grab lunch?"**

**"Actually I think I am going to get caught up on some stuff at home. I'll be back at nine," she wrapped her scarf around her neck tightly. "Good morning Andre," she said as she passed him in the hallway. She didn't hear him call to her as she passed him; she was too lost in her own thoughts. **

**Part of her had wanted to say yes to Raoul's offer. The curiosity sparked by her dream made her feel nervous. Part of her wanted to trust Raoul completely as her friend, but there was something about the way she saw him talk to Andre that made her think he was hiding something.**

**

* * *

**

**"She said no then," Andre said to Raoul.**

**"She remembered our little run in though," he remarked clearly happy with his results.**

**"Raoul, I have been looking at her data and I have noticed she has mild form of sleep apnea. She stopped breathing last night for 15 seconds." **

**"So it is common, if you noticed it just once that means nothing. It was probably between her transitions. Integrating from one memory to another can do that." **

**"That's not all I noticed; I think our computers might have a glitch in them. I was reading two beacons for a moment last night" Raoul shook his comments off with a laugh "Raoul, this is serious, she is a real person" "Do you think I don't know that?" Raoul barked at him. **

**"Just a brief reminder," Andre said skeptically,**

**"The only thing that is brief around here is going to be your employment if you don't drop this. Besides Andre you forget I am not the only one to make mistakes from time to time. Keep this up and I might remember a certain incident I have chosen to forget. No one wants certain events involving missing narcotics coming to light"**

**Andre felt his fists ball in rage, he thrashed out at Raoul planting one solid punch before being thrown to the ground by two security guards. "You're a monster Raoul! You wont get away with this, any of it do you hear me!"**

**"Escort Andre out of the building boys, his employment has just been terminated." Raoul goaded him silently as the two guards lifted him into a standing position.**

**"My secret may not be safe anymore Raoul, but yours isn't either. Everyone will know what you have done. Everyone" **


	6. Chp 6: Familiarity

_Sammy says: Ok folks here we go chaptersix and it's a short one but don't worry right as your reading this I am already in the process of adding chapter seven. I plan on making it to chapter 8 tonight...hehehe that one is entitled the man in the mask for all those who are wondering._

_Ps. You keep me going with your enthusiasm_**

* * *

**

**Chapter six: Familiarity **

**"Where's Andre at?" Christine asked as she walked into the lab to find someone else beside Raoul.**

**Raoul's face twisted in anguish. "He had a psychotic break. I guess he hadn't been sleeping during the day. You know what sleep deprivation can do to a person. He had been taking prescription meds out of the lab and I confronted him. I didn't know what else to do. I noticed a while back that certain drugs had gone missing; this time I decided to say something and he attacked me"**

**  
Christine could see he had a bruise on the left side of his face. "Oh my god, he was always so tender and kind to me. I never knew," she said completely and utterly shocked.**

**"Neither did I am afraid. He will get the help he needs. Lets not worry about it." Christine nodded, absently agreeing with him. "This is my other partner in crime, Edward Firmin." **

**"Call me Eddie" he said offering a hand. **

**She had the strangest sensation like they had met before. "Do I know you," she tried to sputter out before Raoul interrupted her. **

**"Well let's get you settled in" Raoul hurried her into her usual room. "Christine, remember that we are keeping track of you, I don't think it is a good idea to stray to far. Just don't get lost in your thoughts okay kiddo" he tousled her hair. **

**"I can handle myself," she said hooking herself up to the machines. Raoul turned off the lights and joined Eddie in the control room. "Andre was reading some strange breathing patterns. He also mentioned a glitch in the programming. Make sure you watch where she is at all times. I am going to take a nap" **

**Raoul disappeared into one of the vacant rooms. Eddie settled in for a long night. Already Christine's breathing had deepened. She was slowly falling asleep. Eddie checked all the systems before picking up his book. No one could have possibly guessed that tonight, Christine was on a mission.**


	7. Chp 7: Finding the Lost Loosing it All

_Sammy says: as promised chapter seven. lol just a warning when I opened up the document I realized I had labeled two chapter sevens...so in response to that I decided to leave the chapters as is and separate them into two parts. Things may be confusing right now but just wait, it will all start clicking...I Promise. I am proofing chapter eight right now it will be up in the next half-hour :) _

**_

* * *

_Chapter seven: Part One: Finding the Lost**

**Christine could hear the soft sound of the waves crashing against the beach. Meg called to her from the bar. Christine continued to walk though. The beaches of the Caribbean slowly turned into the week she spent in Venice with Meg last fall. There was a church bell ringing, but Christine kept walking. It was here somewhere; she knew it had to be. She stopped walking and focused, she thought about her mother. Tonight she would find her again, here in her mind.**

**Tears ran down her cheeks, memories began to flash in front of her, holidays spent camping, trips to the doctor, her first day of school. There were so many, the one she needed and wanted had to be here somewhere. Christine could feel the darkness slowly surrounding her. Then she found it. **

**"Blow out the candles Chrissie" it was her eleventh birthday. It was right before the accident. The last happy thought she had of her mother. Her mother was so beautiful; sometimes it was hard to remember, but now her face was clear. The memory played in front of her like a movie.

* * *

**

**Chapter seven: Part Two: Loosing It All**

**Eddie turned the page to his novel and then looked up at the screen. He pushed the novel aside; Christine's heart rate was up high. The monitor started to beep loudly, not only was her heart rate up but she had momentarily lost her position.**

**Panic set in, he was about to wake Raoul up when her beacon reappeared, Eddie was about to return her to the beach memory when her heart rate slowed back down to a normal rhythm, but he had noticed something odd. There had been a second beacon for a brief moment. As if she hadn't been alone. It couldn't be because that was impossible. It was just the glitch Raoul had been talking about.**

**

* * *

**

**Christine watched as her mother handed her a few presents. "This is a special gift Chrissie." **

**Christine held the chain around her neck remembering. "It was your grandmothers, and mine, and now yours," she watched as her child self opened the small box and revealed the gold crucifix. **

**"Thank you mom" she said. Christine opened her eyes and wiped the tears away. She knew what came after this. This was the moment she would try to forget the rest of her life. **

**Christine tried to leave the memory but something made her stay. The room started to fade around her, shadows rolled in like fog. "I must tell you something," her mother's voice said distantly. **

**She was loosing her hold; it felt like she was falling, she reached for a memory, anything, but nothing came, just fear. She knew where she was headed. The darkness.**

**

* * *

**

**Eddie didn't know how it happened but somehow it did. He had lost her again. He knew she was in crisis. He woke up Raoul and the rest of the research team. They were loosing her. **

**"You can't let this happen _again_ Raoul" one of Raoul's benefactors yelled. **

**"It's ok we have the failsafe," Raoul yelled to everyone.**

**"I'm trying Raoul," Eddie said clearly panicked.**

**"Why don't you just wake her up?" Raoul's benefactor yelled.**

**"It doesn't work like that Carl! Goddamn it go back to your office and push some more papers around" **

**"She's flat-lining Raoul, do something," Eddie pleaded desperately. "Andre was right, he warned me about her breathing. I should have listened," Raoul said guiltily. **

**They watched helplessly from the control room as the medical staff worked on Christine. **

**"We just lost all data input" Eddie said. **

**"Except her heart beat," Raoul said relieved, "We have a heartbeat" **


	8. Chp 8: The Man In the Mask

_Sammy says: At last the chapter that introduces the man of the hour. I will try my best to get some new chapters written. I still have a few in reserve but new chapters are underway. Just a warning I might have to toy with previous chapters as you can tell I have the makings for a couple subplots. I have yet to decide which direction a few of our characters will go._

**

* * *

Chapter eight: The Man in the Mask**

**Christine found her footing and stood up in the darkness. She tried to will her way out of this place but found nothing. She was stuck. It was just like her dream, Christine's breath caught in her throat. **

**Someone was there. She fought back tears, something was there and it was close. So close she could hear them or it breathing. The silence was deafening. She let out a sob unconsciously.**

**"Why are you here?" a dark voice asked. Christine tried to walk but she was frozen in place. "How did you get here?" he demanded.**

**Christine tried to remember the beach but nothing came, even Meg's face blurred into nonexistence. "This is a dream," she said softly, "I will wake up." **

**She could feel his breath thick on her neck "Hope all you want, but you will never wake again." The words were so close to her ear she felt her hair brush against her cheek as he spoke. **

**Christine fell to the ground. "How did you get here?" the voice demanded louder. **

**"I don't know!" she screamed into the darkness, "I don't know."**

**"I've seen you, you have haunted me before. This time you won't be so lucky to escape." Christine withdrew herself; she held her knees and rocked gently. She felt his cold hand slip around her neck. He was right in front of her.**

**At any moment she thought he would ring her neck, but instead he spoke gently to her. "What is your name?"**

**"Christine" she managed to stammer, "My name is Christine." She opened her eyes to the darkness. She could still see nothing. **

**"Why am I here Christine?" the voice pleaded**

**"I don't know," she said, tears starting to fall again. **

**"I have learned many things here, Christine. I can manipulate this space in front of me, but no matter how hard I try I can never leave. I have memories. Fleeting memories, I know I must have once lived."**

**Christine shivered; a blanket was soon around her shoulders. A fire slowly began to burn in the corner; she stood up and sat down beside it. "What is your name?" she asked searching for him in the darkness. Hoping his voice would give his position away.**

**"I don't remember; it's been so long since anyone has spoken it. It's the darkness it makes you forget." She saw the flicker of a white shirt as he neared closer to the fire. **

**"How long have you been here?" she asked unsteadily.**

**"I don't know, months, years perhaps. I have been alone for so long it's hard to tell. I've seen you before though Christine, you have been here before" **

**Christine felt her heart race, she had put him here. She must have, he was nothing more than a figment of her imagination. The fire blazed next to her. She felt sorrow for this unfortunate being lurking in the shadows. "Come into the light?" she asked him softly. She saw one of his feet and then the other. **

**The flames died down till they were merely embers. He was right in front of her now. Inches from her face, "Is this another one of you tricks? Should I kill you now and rid you from my sight?" **

**Christine tried to back away, but he held some sort of power over her here. "No then, I will let your curiosity overwhelm you. It will be a Game." **

**Christine willed the fire to burn. The embers flickered and he turned to them. In his moment of distraction they once again blazed and she saw him for the first time. He was much taller than she was and fit. He was wearing a pair of simple black pants and an old fashion dress shirt loosely tucked in. His eyes reflected the blaze of the fire for a moment startling her, but It was the mask he wore that startled her the most; it covered everything just above the line of his nose. His mouth twisted in rage. He couldn't be a day over thirty she thought surprised. Christine covered her mouth. He raised his hand as if to strike her but didn't. His hand fell limp to his side. **

**"Not fond of games, I see; or you're whimsical life. I can feel no remorse for killing a phantom of the darkness. Don't look so surprised, dear Christine. I am a compassionate person…I think," he added with maniacal laughter. **

**"You shouldn't have done that Christine," he added more serious, "why did you have to disobey me?" There was something about the way he said her name that intrigued her. It was as if he was trying not to forget it. He watched her closely.**

**"Maybe a little fun before I banish you out of my darkness and into some other retches" he snapped his fingers and she stood up. **

**Christine looked down at her clothing; she was wearing a beautiful gown that she knew she had seen somewhere before. It was a Victorian yellow dress that swirled as he grabbed her hand and twirled her once. "Shall we dance my little phantom?" He was toying with her, she refused to budge, but she knew she had no choice. His will over this place was much stronger than hers. **

**"Why fight it sweet Christine, my power over you is too strong" Christine tried to grasp a memory but they seemed locked off here in this world of darkness so she created a new one. She imagined a room full of people watching them. She opened her eyes when she heard the sound of people clapping. The man dropped her arms and staggered back. He let out joyous laughter, she watched his face change to desperation as the image faded and they were once again in darkness except for the fire that burned slowly in the corner.**

**He tilted his head back and closed his eyes, "why are you here?" His speech was broken with emotion. "Does it bring you pleasure to torment me? This is purgatory, I am paying for sins, I know nothing off" Christine backed against the wall. "Tell me Christine, who am I?" she thought she heard him sobbing. **

**"I am nothing but a phantom of the darkness myself. I see it in your face; even now you turn from me. Tell me I am real Christine" he said softly "I can't bare the darkness anymore. Tell me I am real!" he shouted. He paced back and forth and then looked at the fire. He was searching for something. "Christine?" he questioned desperately, "Christine!" he shouted. **

**Not something, someone she corrected herself. He was looking for her.**


	9. Chp 9: Damage Control

**AN:** _Dear readers, Allot has been going on lately in my life but I am more determined than ever that I am not only going to finish this story but I am going to publish it. So what I ask is that you could take the time to offer constructive criticism. I am willing to let my ego get bruised over this as long as this story gets whipped into shape! I am looking for some beta readers as well. I am not just talking about new chapters either…as you can tell my grammar skills are horrible, but I like to think what I lack I make up in other areas. I am very passionate about writing and hope that by the end of this summer I will be able to submit the finished product to be made. I will be using a publish on demand firm, so the book will be made on an order basis, but it will be published nonetheless. Please help me realize this dream, I know that none of this would be possible if it wasn't for you :) __Enjoy_

* * *

**Chapter nine: Damage control**

**Christine felt as if she had been sleeping for days, the room was coming into focus around her. Her limbs were still heavy with sleep. She looked around and realized she wasn't in the lab anymore. She sat up in confusion; something went wrong, she knew it was more than just a bad dream.**

**She looked around in confusion, what had happen? A nurse came in and checked some of the machines. "Excuse me where am I?" she asked.**

**The nurse turned to face her and Christine choked out a stifled scream. The woman's face was distorted beyond recognition. Where the features of a face should be in place was a bloody gaping whole. "I can't bare the darkness" a voice roared and then there was nothing.**

**"Christine," a voice called distantly. "Christine…"**

**Christine's eyes opened gently. Raoul was standing over her. "Gave us a little scare, back there" he said with a trace of concern. **

**"What happened?" **

**"I told you Christine that you shouldn't stray to deep, you weren't ready to face your nightmare. You slipped off of our radar for a while last night." **

**Christine felt drained mentally and physically. "I didn't," she said weakly.**

**"Didn't what?" Raoul asked as he set down his clipboard. **

**"I didn't want to face my nightmare, Raoul. I was remembering my mother." she shook her head, "something happened Raoul. It found me, I don't know how, but it did!" **

**"That's nonsense Christine, you just inadvertently thought about it," he lectured. **

**"No, Raoul. Something had to have happened." **

**He shook his head fiercely. "You panicked that's all Christine. We lost your signal momentarily and then you came back" He lied.**

**"What about the failsafe? You said there was a failsafe!" she demanded. **

**"We looped your beach memory, but it did no use when you went MIA" **

**Christine didn't want to argue, she just wanted to rest. She closed her eyes and remembered what she had found in the darkness. **

**"Christine, I want you to rest. We will give you something to help you sleep." **

**"No, I'm not ready to go back" Raoul nodded reluctantly, "I have to take care of some stuff and get my sleep in. I'll see you later tonight"**

**

* * *

**

**Raoul saw Carl sitting at a table alone in the corner. The restaurant was very upscale and filled with young yuppies and their socialite parents. Raoul straightened his appearance in the bar mirror before sitting down with his benefactor.**

**Carl didn't even look up from the menu but rather ignored his presence. After about a minute he addressed him from behind the menu,"Damage control, Raoul we need damage control. How much does the girl remember?" **

**"I told you Carl, I'm not sure just yet," Raoul said after the waitress had taken their order. **

**"Your little project is over; the risks are getting to high," Carl took a long sip from his glass. **

**"Just let me finish" Raoul said pleadingly, "we are getting so close with this girl."**

**"We can't afford anymore problems Raoul. First Erik, then Andre, now this girl...what next? I can't afford for this incident to get out. Erik was easy to hide, this girl though, someone is bound to come looking for her." Carl looked at an un-affected Raoul. He couldn't believe Raoul wanted to continue on. "Raoul that girl died last night, her heart stopped for Christ's sake!"**

**"This girl is different then the boy was Carl" Raoul pleaded. "She's stable. She will be the one to bring this project to its full potential. She's the key."**

**"Raoul, this is it. I'm done covering up your mistakes. If this ever gets out the university will be ruined, and you my friend will be our scapegoat" Raoul gulped nervously. "Oh, and Raoul, Call me a paper pusher again like you did last night, and I'll have your entrails as a necktie. That's not a threat but a promise," Carl threw a hundred dollar bill on the table and left Raoul dumbfounded.**


End file.
